


99ner

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [66]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, but cute boyfriends though, fluff mostly, minhyuk is feeling possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: Now, Minhyuk was rarely ever possessive, only when provoked but other than that, he was mostly calm compared to Sanha who was the more territorial of the two.
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323767
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	99ner

Minhyuk wasn’t sure if it was a blessing or a curse. He felt himself lose his breath and he had to swallow harshly at the sight in front of him. He didn’t even know he still had _that_ in the first place.

The day started off normal, the dorm was quiet with everyone else running errands or visiting home for the day. Minhyuk had stayed and worked on the choreography, forcing Jinwoo out to spend time with MJ. Gosh knows it’s been awhile since they had a day to themselves, with all the dongsaengs asking for their _‘parent’s’_ attention all the time. So with a grateful smile, Jinwoo had nodded and dragged MJ out to gosh knows where. Bin and Dongmin were also out for the day, the older taking Bin out for a drive and also to visit home for a coupl of hours. That left Minhyuk and Sanha, the maknae line home to themselves. Minhyuk had left his sleeping boyfriend in bed as he thought the younger had gained some much needed extra sleep. Since he was used to the earlier wake up calls, his mind was on high alert and therefore lead him to go to their practice room to work on their new choreography for the coming end of the year performance they have in store.

Minhyuk had probably spent the whole day practicing and working on the choreography, only taking a break to buy some lunch. Sanha had texted him halfway through saying he was meeting up with Bomin and that he’d see him at the dorm for dinner. He had only chuckled at the many kissing emojis sent his way, sending his own in return.

But when he got home, Minhyuk didn’t expect the sight that greeted him. The others weren’t home yet but Sanha was, and what a sight was he for the rapper.

His eyes roamed over the taller one’s body, Sanha’s back to him as he prepared dinner by the kitchen sink. The huge bold letters and the big numbers stretched across his back in the sweater he wore.

Minhyuk’s sweater.

Now, Minhyuk was rarely ever possessive, only when provoked but other than that, he was mostly calm compared to Sanha who was the more territorial of the two. But looking at Sanha now, he felt himself tremble with what could only be described as proprietal desire. With the sweater a size or two small from their iTeen days, it fit Sanha like a glove especially now that the other was bulking up. It sent Minhyuk’s mind into a spiral, add to the fact that it was _his_ name on the other, like he was basically staking claim.

“Hey, you’re home!” Sanha’s voice cut off his daze as the other had turned around and spotted him standing there staring at him. The younger tilted his head when Minhyuk didn’t reply. “Hyuk?”

Minhyuk blinked, before he strode across the room in quick steps, going around the table and grabbing Sanha’s surprised face before planting one hard kiss on the younger. Sanha only made a cute noise of shock before melting into him and giving as good as he got.

By the time Minhyuk released his boyfriend, they were breathing raggedly and Sanha’s lips were swollen and red and the younger looked devoured but happy.

“What was that for? Not that I’m complaining.” Sanha draped his arms over his boyfriend’s shoulders as the rapper turned them so he was leaning against the kitchen counter and had Sanha in between his legs.

“Hmm…I like this.” Instead of answering, Minhyuk plucked the damned sweater.

Sanha flushed. “Oh…Do you mind? I saw it and wanted to wear it.”

Minhyuk chuckled and reached up to kiss the other again, tongue flicking to taste the sweetness that was Sanha. He smirked when the other whimpered when he pulled away. “No, I don’t mind. You look…hot. You can keep it, it looks better on you anyway.”

Sanha smiled, fingers playing with the hair at Minhyuk’s neck. “Okay, then. No take backs.” Then he leaned in and gave him another kiss, nipping at Minhyuk’s lip in retaliation for earlier. “C’mon, they’ll be home soon, help me with dinner.”

“Fine.” Minhyuk groaned as Sanha pulled away and pulled some plates.

“By the way, we’re leaving for Thailand tomorrow…” Sanha started.

“Yeah? What about it?”

“Can we match please?”

Minhyuk didn’t need to look at Sanha to see him pouting with his big doe eyes that he does everytime he wants something from him. It worked. Like always.

“Anything you want baby.”

* * *

After the Green Umbrella function, Astro changed into casual clothes to get ready for the airport to go to Thailand for the KMet Festival the next day. They were in the change room, waiting for their manager.

“Ya, did you two agree on what to wear today?” MJ’s laughing voice called out. Jinwoo was seated on top of him, scrolling through his phone but looked up at what his boyfriend had said, then chuckled at the sight of Sanha and Minhyuk.

Eunwoo who was videochatting with Bin on one corner also turned to look at them and shook his head before turning back to his phone.

Sanha and Minhyuk, both wearing hoodies with Gucci accessories–Sanha with his scarf and Minhyuk with his bag, only shrugged. Sanha leaned his chin on Minhyuk’s shoulder before placing a chaste and sweet kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Thank you, Hyukkie.”

“Anything for you baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> i had to because I saw sanhyuk being matchy boyfriends.... this is the last i swear! 
> 
> only if sanhyuk doesn't do anymore cute things


End file.
